Lady Maydestone
by Jokester Cat
Summary: Kuroshitsuji fanfic with Sophia Maydestone and Isaac Payne. Romantic Comedy. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so this is my first story EVER. It's going to be a long one, no pun intended. Romantic Comedy about two fan characters for Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) I really hope you guys like it. I hope to get some reviews, so I can make my story better. Anyways, have fun reading. x3_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sophia walked through the halls of the huge mansion, bored out of her mind. Where was that butler now? Of course, she could always call him. He would always hear it, anyways. But what was the fun in that? None. Exactly. Probably the most boring thing you could do.

She sighed and kept walking, finally deciding to check in the library. Low and behold, there he was. On a huge ladder ordering books. If it was anyone else, she would probably scare them so they fell. Sadly, this was her butler you were talking about. Said butler went by the name of Isaac Payne. He could do anything. If she asked him to get rid of the sun, he probably would. Though, he would probably die doing it. But he would be obliged to make an attempt.

Isaac had been her butler since she was ten. Two years ago. She had been abandoned by her parents, who actually died shortly after of unknowable causes. Sickness? Possibly just old age? She'd never know, not that she cared. Her parents were exceedingly successful. Her mother had owned many bake shops across the world. She had the best pastries in all of England, and was the soul reason why Sophia had such a sweet tooth. Sophia's Father had one of the most successful toy companies in the world. And Sophia had inherited all of it. She was the head of the Maydestone family.

"Isaac!" She called.

He paused what he was doing. "Yes, my lady?" He turned around, dark hair flipping a little. It was in his face most of the time, not exactly proper for a butler. Though it didn't really matter to Sophia. It looked fine as it was, and it was much better than him being bald.

"I'm bored." She said, tapping her foot.

"What would you like me to do about it?" He asked, turning back to set the last few books on the shelf. He then slid down the ladder and started walking toward Sophia.

"I don't know, play a game with me?" She frowned.

"What kind of game, mistress?"

Sophia pondered that for a moment, before saying, "Hide and seek."

"Aren't you getting a little too old for that?" "Possibly. Doesn't mean I can't have fun." She huffed turning around, her snowy curls bouncing. "Whatever you say, my lady. Should the other servants join in too?"

Sophia shook her head. "You know what happens when they join it. They always get found first, and if one of them are it, the game goes on for hours."

Isaac chuckled. "Yes, my lady. You have 5 minutes to find a hiding place. Time starts..." He glanced at his pocket watch for dramatic effect. "Now."

Sophia ran off at top speed, gone in the blink of an eye. The halls that she ran through were beautiful shades of teal, while the carpet was a dark purple, in a diamond pattern.

Finally, she made it to the dining room. The table was extremely long, with an extravagant white tablecloth with rose patterns on the edges that were hanging off of the table. There was a humongous diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which was Sophia's target.

Conveniently, there was a staircase leading up to a walkway surrounding the dining room. Sophia quickly scaled the stairs, as it was an easy task. The chandelier hung slightly lower than the walkway around it, which was to Sophia's advantage.

She leapt from walkway onto the chandelier, the only sound being the quiet creaking of it swinging. Success! Of course, she knew, Isaac would be able to get to where she was with possibly more ease than she ever could. But this was the only excuse that she had to actually be up there. It was such a pretty view, she had to admit. Suddenly there's a faint call from Isaac, something like "Times up!". He would be here shortly. Though he normally gives enough time for Sophia to sit there, most likely cleaning things on the way.

Fairly soon, Sophia fell asleep. Maybe not the most comfortable place, but it was soothing to her. The slight rock of the chandelier, the view, and her humming to herself also added to her falling into a deep sleep.

Around ten minutes later, Isaac walked in, fully aware of where Sophia was. He smiled. It was fairly normal for her to fall asleep during hide and seek. That was part of his goal, anyways. Her falling asleep meant no more boredom for Sophia, therefore ending her problem or severe boredom. Isaac scaled the stairs, and leapt to where Sophia was, making even less sound than she did. If Sophia was conscious, she would have probably made a comment calling him a show off. He moved the hair out of her face. Then gently scooped her up, holding her bridal style.

He slowly jumped down, ignoring the stair case, straight to the ground, with a light tap that a dog would hardly hear. He was just smooth like that. No sound at all.

Sophia mumbled and snuggled into Isaac's chest, seeking warmth. God, she was so cute when she was asleep. There wasn't a set frown on her face or anything, just peace. After taking a stroll through the mansion, Isaac finally made it to her room. It had a large queen size bed, with purple blankets, and bright white pillows. There was a lamp next to it on a table, which also had one of her favourite books on it. Slowly, Isaac laid Sophia down onto her bed under the covers, then tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams." He said, before walking out to finish the rest of his duties as a butler.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay there it is. I hope I did an okay job on it. ; w ; Please review? :3<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whoooo. Chapter 2. This ones got a bit of suspence and an introduction to new characters. C:**_

* * *

><p><em><em>The next morning, Sophia woke up in her bed. Fully clothed. Lousy maids. They always do this, she thinks to herself. She sighed and hopped off of her bed. Oh well, what are you gonna do? There was a knock at the door. That's probably her now.

"Come in." Sophia called.  
>A maid with long brown hair and glasses walked in, giving a little curtsy. "G-Good morning, my lady." She said quietly. She was always so shy, and Sophia couldn't figure out why.<p>

"Good morning, Claudia." Sophia said. Claudia jumped a little at this. She was always easy to scare like that.

Claudia picked out a light pink blouse with a darker pink ribbon, a pair of black shorts, black and white striped tights, and a black jacket. This was one of Sophia's favourite outfits, and Claudia knew it by heart.

She helped Sophia put it on, then pulled out knee high black boots with a heel on them, and buckles at the top. Sophia then walked over to the mirror. Her yellow eyes were gleaming back at her. She then picked up a pink headband that had a black hat with a pink ribbon around it and a rose on the left side, as if it was a seperate thing.

Sophia looked at her neck, where there was a mark. It looked like any old tattoo, but this one was special. She picked up a scarf to cover it up.

"Thanks you, Claudia. You can take your leave now." She said. Claudia jumped, literally. "O-Okay." She did another curtsy, then scurried off.

Sophia decided to sit in a chair by the window and read. _Isaac should be in soon with breakfast_, she thought.

A few moments, later, here comes Isaac. Or so Sophia thought. Instead, its a man with black hair and bright blue eyes.

"James, where's Isaac?" Sophia asked, a little dissapointed.

"Oh, he's busy with other matters." James said. "He told me serve you breakfast." He was grinning stupidly, like always.

Sophia's stomach dropped. James? If it was his cooking, she was doomed!

James moved the tray to where she could see. Sophia let out a sigh of relief. There was a plate piled with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. With some scones on the side, obviously.

None of it was burnt, which would have been the outcome had it been James doing the cooking.

"Thank you, James." He bowed and left the room.

Sophia began to eat. It was the best cooking anyone could hope for.

Once she was finished, she decided to head out to the garden. There were roses everywhere, beautiful. There were trees everywhere, and some of them were shaped as bunny heads... Wait, bunny heads?

Sophia's eyes widened. What was that gardener doing now? There were bunny heads everywhere! The bushes, the trees! Even the grass was mowed in the shape of a bunny!

"Rosa!" She yelled, obviously pissed off. "What are you doing!" She stomped off to where she heard singing.

Oh, hello my lady!" Rosa said cheerfully. She had light pink hair that was cut to her shoulders, and bright green eyes.

"Rosa, what's with all of the bunnies?" Sophia said, plastering a fake grin on her face. _Rosa you cotton headed ninny muggins...  
><em>"I thought they looked cute!" Rosa said cheerfully. She was obviously more excited than Sophia was.

"Well I don't like them. Make them look normal, please." She rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving a teary eyed Rosa.  
><em>How did they even get to be her servants, anyways?<em> Sophia thought, frowning. _The only decent one is Isaac, though I would never admit it to him._ Reaching the mansion, Sophia decided to catch up on her work. Two companies isn't an easy job for a twelve year old, but they're thriving currently, and have been since she became the head of the family.

She walked into her office. It had a desk at the end of the room by the window, with a plush chair behind it. There were papers neatly ordered on the desk. Most likely Isaac's doing. He was always so orderly like that.

Sophia sat in the chair and began signing papers and whatnot. It had to be the most boring thing she ever did in her entire life. But work was work, and she had accepted that. She sat there for quite some time. It was noon now, and she was starving. Luckily, she had finished the paperwork for everything that needed to be done. _Take that, society. Who says a twelve year old can't accomplish this crap?_ She thought triumphantly.

Deciding to go get some food, she walked to the kitchen. There was James, putting something into a low cabinet. She frowned, dissapointed.

"James." Sophia said.

"OW-Yes, my lady?" He said, rubbing his head. Sophia had startled him, making him jump and hit his head on the top of the cabinet.

Sophia smirked. "Please don't tell me that you're doing the cooking?"

"What! I'm the cook in the mansion!" James bolted up and stared down Sophia.

"You're also my servant." That made him shrink down. "Where's Isaac?"

"Probably still running errands."

"Still?" He nodded.

"Well, bring my lunch up to my room whenever its ready." She walked off to her room, praying that the food will be edible.

Not soon after, James brought up lunch, which Sophia gratefully accepted. "What errands did he have to do, James?" Sophia asked before he left.

"I'm not sure. He just gave me instructions to follow." He said, bowing and taking his leave.

"Hmph." She sighed and sprawled across her bed. "It's so boring." Sophia rolled over to her side. "I wonder what I could do..."

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Sophia's head. "I'll play chess with each of them. See which one is the best at it, and who is the worst." This might be considered using them, but Sophia didn't really care. She was bored out of her mind, and had nothing else better to do.

Claudia ended up being the best at chess. Then James. Then Rosa. Pretty much how most people would think, except for Claudia is usually a shy mess that you wouldn't really think she would be the best at chess.

By now, it was time for dinner. James brought up her food once more, and Isaac was still nowhere to be found. This is when Sophia started to worry. It was making her paranoid as to what might have happened. He is an amazing butler, after all, he should be okay, right?

She sat there for a long time, pondering what might have happened. After a while, she got really sleepy, and called Claudia in to help her into her night clothes.

Sofia got under the covers of her bed and curled up into probably the tightest ball you would ever see.

A small tear ran down her face, and it stayed there, for she was too tired to wipe it away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isaac's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>It's eleven at night, and Isaac is panicking. _I'm so late Sophia's going to be worried_, he thought. It was a special day tommorrow, and Isaac had to make preparations for it.

Sophia knew what the day was, right? Not like she'd forget?

At midnight, he made it back with super speed powers. The mansion was far from the city or any other living being besides maybe some animals.

All of the food that he left had been eaten. Hopefully James and Rosa didn't eat it... He thought.

Isaac sensed that there was something amiss. He dashed up to Sophia's room to find the blanket on the floor and pillows laying around the room. The window was open, with the curtains flying away from it.

It was true.

Sophia had been kidnapped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun dun dunnnn. Suspense. Please review, if you're even reading this. ; w ; I work really hard on it.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3~ Woot. This one has some violence and more lovey-dovey stuff._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>There happened to be a note attatched to the window, which read:

_Dear Butler of the Maydestone household,_

_We have taken Sophia Maydestone, if you haven't noticed that yet. She is being held captivee and being tortured while you're reading this. Come to the abandoned house on the hill with ten grand by dawn, or she dies. Isaac frowned at the letter. Obviously these people had no idea who they were dealing with. However it did worry him. They mentioned tortured._

"Well, I bet Sophia wouldn't want me to give them the money, but I can't let her die either." He smirked, knowing how easy this was going to be.

He jumped out the window and into the night, humming an ominous tune. Doo dooo do do do do doooo...

When he reached the house, it was surrounded by men with rifles. _How old fashioned could they get? If you want to kill someone, you may as well set up some traps or something_, Isaac thought chuckling.

He smoothly walked around the outside where there was an opening, and past all of the men directly to the house. _Too easy_.

Once again, there were guards everywhere. Some of them had swords. One of them ran towards him with a large sword, but he easily blocked it with one hand. Then he turned it around and stabbed the man in the chest.

The other men in the room, and probably the whole house, came then. Isaac jumped up in the air, and walked ontop of their heads to the stairs, where his "instincts" lead him to.

He opened the door, to see a horrible looking man with a knife to Sophia's neck, using the other hand to hold her by her hair. Sophia was sitting on his lap. Honestly, she looked like crap. She had a bleeding lip, and a wound above her left eye. There was also blood trickling from where the knife was, suggesting he was putting pressure on her neck.

There were bruises all over her, and her night clothes were in a terrible condition. There were also ropes tying her hands together. She looked absolutely hopeless, but she didn't show it. There was a glint of happiness when she saw Isaac, which quickly went away.

"So, did you bring the money?" The man had a low voice.

"Possibly. I see Sophia is here." He said, smiling and earning a snort from Sophia, who then got a yank on her hair.

"I'll ask again, did you bring the money or not?" The man was obviously agitated.

"My Lady, did you want me to leave you to your business or would you like to return home?" Isaac said, ignoring the question completely. Sophia narrowed her eyes, making a slight growling noise.

"Fine then! I don't need that! Once she's dead, I will just take the Maydestone fortune for myself!" The man said, pressing the knife deeper. Sophia gasped, and more blood flowed down her neck.

"I-Isaac," she choked out. "Don't let me die!" She said with more force.

"Yes, my lady." He bowed, and his eyes started to glow a bright crimson. The man stopped applying pressure to Sophia's neck.

"Let her go." Isaac said, smiling brightly. "Or you will be gone in the blink of an eye." The man, shaking all over, let go of Sophia, who crumpled to the ground. She was bleeding more than before, and coughing like crazy. She rolled over to her side, curling up in a tight ball.

Isaac bent down and picked up Sophia with one hand. She buried her head in his shoulder, and hugged him tight enough to make a normal person scream.

"Kill them. Kill them all." She murmered in his ear.

"Yes, my lady." Suddenly, the room burst into flames. Everything you looked at, was on fire. It looked like the air was burning. The only thing the flames had not clung to was

Sophia and Isaac. "Have a fun trip. This is just a glimpse of what it will look like where you're going." Isaac said, now holding Sophia close to his chest.

He jumped out and started on the trip home. Isaac took off his jacket and put it around Sophia, since she was in just her night clothes.

On the way, Sophia had fallen asleep, lulled by Isaacs heartbeat ad the tune that he was humming.

About ten minutes away from the mansion, Sophia woke up. "...Isaac?" Sophia said, obviously tired. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the house." He said, smiling down at her.

"Oh..." She yawned, snuggling into his shoulder. "I like where I am now, though..." Isaac chuckled at this. She would never say any of this if she was in the right mind. Luckily, she wasn't.

"And why is that?" Isaac asked, having fun with it.

"Because... Because it's warm... and soft... and..." Her voice trailed off, as she fell asleep again.

He smiled and continued on his way. Finally making it back to the mansion, he brought Sophia up to her room. He had to tend to all of her wounds.

He sat on the bed with Sophia on his lap leaning on his shoulder as he cleaned the wounds. Once he was done, he got some bandages and covered them. There was a simple  
>bandaid on the one above her eye. And on her neck, there had to be a wrap going around it.<p>

Finally finished with that matter, Isaac decided to lay Sophia onto her bed. Miraculously, there was little to no blood on her clothes, so he didn't have to call in the maid to change her clothes.

He sat there for a while, stroking Sophia's cheek and watching her steady breathing. Then, he decided he should probably finish the preparations for the upcoming day.

It was going to be very special day, after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten points to anyone who guesses what the day is going to be. c: Review? I need proof that somebody is reading this.<strong>_


End file.
